1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wind resistant candles and, more specifically, to a wick composition for such candles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wind resistant candles commonly referred to as xe2x80x9ctrickxe2x80x9d candles are known and used for entertainment purposes. Typically, these xe2x80x9ctrickxe2x80x9d candles are easy to blow out, but will re-light unless additional measures are taken to permanently extinguish the flame. The xe2x80x9ctrickxe2x80x9d candles are commonly placed on a birthday cake as a prank, e.g., xe2x80x9ctrickxe2x80x9d candles are intended to be blown out by a person, and then to subsequently and unexpectedly re-light without requiring action from any observers. The candles are manufactured by sprinkling a powder consisting of a pyrophoric material (usually magnesium) around the periphery of the candle wick so as to be protected by liquid wax until needed. The magnesium powder granules are ignited by wick embers that remain when the candle is blown out. In turn, the ignited granules ignite paraffin vapor, thereby to xe2x80x9cre-light the candle wick.xe2x80x9d The magnesium powder produces a xe2x80x9csparklexe2x80x9d that may add to the entertainment value of the candles. However, among other things, the xe2x80x9ctrickxe2x80x9d candles may create an undesirable atmosphere for other types of events such as a quiet dinner a sophisticated social gathering in a residential home, etc. In addition, xe2x80x98trickxe2x80x99 candles fail to provide any functional uses and provide amusement for short periods of time only.
Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to led in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.
A wind resistant candle having a base formed of a substance that, when sufficiently heated, produces a vapor. The base includes a wick that absorbs small amounts of a liquid form of the base substance. The wick is formed from a bundle of fibers that transform the substance of the base into a vapor and ignite the vapor when the fibers are sufficiently heated. At least one of the wick fibers is formed of a pyrophoric material.
In certain but not other embodiments, the wick of the wind resistant candle is a pyrophoric ribbon wrapped in a helical fashion about the remaining wick fibers. Alternatively, the wick is a pyrophoric rod positioned within the remaining wick fibers. The wick fibers may be braided, twisted, or otherwise combined to form the wick of the candle. In operation, the wick typically uses capillary action to absorb liquefied portions of the base, the base being oil, paraffin wax, beeswax, a natural fat, etc.
Various other aspects of the invention may be realized with a candle that has a wick formed from at least one pyrophoric metal strip and an absorbent material. A base is included that provides a source of hydrocarbon material to the wick such that the wick gradually absorbs a liquid portion of the hydrocarbon material, the wick supporting a resilient flame that is fueled by vaporized hydrocarbon material that is continuously vaporized when the absorbed liquid portions of the hydrocarbon material are sufficiently heated by the wick.
In certain embodiments, the absorbent material of the wick is braided around the pyrophoric metal strip, while in other embodiments the pyrophoric metal strip surrounds the absorbent material. The pyrophoric metal strip is often magnesium, but may be a magnesium-aluminum blend, or similar material.
Still other aspects of the present invention may be realized through a method for producing a persistent flame on a candle. The method involves, not necessarily in this order, coupling at least one pyrophoric fiber to an absorbent material to create a wick; disposing at least a portion of the wick into a fuel source; and lighting the wick such that a liquid form of the fuel source is absorbed into the wick and transformed into a vapor prior to being ignited by heat from the wick. The heat of the wick sustains a persistent flame at the wick and contributes, at least in part, to the heat of the wick.
Coupling the pyrophoric fiber to the absorbent material may be accomplished in a number of ways, e.g., by surrounding the absorbent material with the pyrophoric fiber, by surrounding the pyrophoric fiber with the absorbent material, by braiding the pyrophoric fiber with absorbent fibers that are used to create the absorbent material, etc.
Other systems, methods, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following figures and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.